There are various types of optical discs, such as CDs, VideoCDs, DVDs, BDs, and HD-DVDs, and the like, each with a same internal diameter and a same thickness.
In an optical disc reproduction apparatus for reproducing multiple types of optical discs, it is important to determine, at a high speed, the type of the optical disc that is inserted therein in order to reduce start-up time.
As a method for determining the type of the optical disc at a high speed, a method has been provided (e.g., see Patent Document 1). The method sequentially selects and loads any one of a plurality of types of optical discs in accordance with the order of user-preset priorities or the past reproduction history.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-155738